


The Bed

by Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-02
Updated: 2005-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/Rachael%20Sabotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney need a new bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This tiny drabble was for [advent_atlantis](http://www.livejournal.com/community/advent_atlantis/index.html)  
> community's "one rule" drabble tree,the rule being that you had to use a line from someone else's story in one of your own. I've used italics on the line that I inspired this. Thank you to elynross for doing the beta.

" _I'll get you a bed._ It will have to come from Earth, unless the ancients happen to have some secret stash of queen-size beds that you two have discovered." 

"I'd prefer a king, actually," Rodney said brightly. "More room." 

"You're getting a queen." There was no humor in Elizabeth's voice when she said it, either, and John decided that now would be a good time to drag Rodney away. 

When the bed arrived, it was certainly big enough for two; three, if no one minded being close. But it reminded John of a gym mat — flat, shock absorbent, and good for falling on. Elizabeth insisted that it was a foam-core futon, and hypoallergenic, just as Rodney had requested in one of his fifteen follow-up emails to the original proposal. Very healthy, she insisted, though her smile was a little scary when she said it. 

It may have been healthy, but as far as sleeping went... Well, hey, at least his back didn't hurt so much with all of that firm support. Mornings were a real issue, though, as the mattress sat on a wooden box maybe a foot off the floor, and that seemed to be a problem for Rodney. He'd wake up moaning and groaning, a little disoriented, and swing his legs to the floor, stubbing his toes every damn time. 

Privately, John considered it Elizabeth's special little torture device, while Rodney called her the Marquise de Sade. 

And he wasn't very private about it. 


End file.
